Vexos Dragonoid
|first = Dude, Where's My Bakugan? }} Vexos Dragonoid (Japanese version: ) is an anime-original Dragonoid and is effectively just Neo Dragonoid with black, red and orange coloring. Vexos Dragonoid can possess all six attributes while exceeding his G-power to unusually high levels, making him an extremely powerful Bakugan. Information Description Dan Kuso lost his battle to Spectra Phantom and Helios and because of that, he lost Drago.Show me the Power! Because of a Forbidden Ability, his color changed from a pure red to a mixture of red and black. Drago has now also lost all his free will in this form and his pupils have been erased. In addition, Drago could no longer talk, but simply roar. By using Forbidden Ability Cards, he forced Drago into tapping into the Perfect Core. Because of the intense stress put into this exercise, Drago is crying as his body began to disintegrate and if it was not stopped quickly, Drago could have died. Drago went back to his Neo Dragonoid form upon being defeated by Dan and Apollonir. Apollonir's Dragon Proudia ability absorbed the extra energy in Drago's body which turned him back to normal and by finishing the battle, Dan defeated Spectra. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Spectra took Drago away from Dan and turned Drago into a Vexos Dragonoid when he was thrown by Spectra at the end of the episode.Dude, Where's My Bakugan? Spectra battled Dan with Drago, but when Dan took back Drago, he turned back into his Neo Dragonoid form.Gone, Gone Bakugan ;Ability Cards *'Dianos Cocos X': Keeps Vexos Dragonoid's power level at least 200 Gs more than his opponent's. *'Burning Dragon': Adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Pyrus) *'Dianos Durance X': Transfers all the opponent's G-Power to Vexos Dragonoid. *'Vestroia X': Adds 100 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid, forces him to summon the Perfect Core's power and can change Attributes using his Fusion Abilities. *'Neo Legend X': Adds 1800 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Six Attributes) ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Darkus X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Darkus and subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. (Darkus) *'Ventus X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Ventus and transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Vexos Dragonoid. (Ventus) *'Subterra X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Subterra and adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Subterra) *'Aquos X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Aquos, subtracts 100 Gs from the opponent and adds 200 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Aquos) *'Haos X': Changes Vexos Dragonoid's attribute to Haos and adds 300 Gs to Vexos Dragonoid. (Haos) Physical Game It is only available in the Japanese Exclusive blind packaged Bakugan Expansion Pack as a rare Bakugan with 560 Gs. Trivia *He is also called "Dark Dragonoid". *Three of his Fusion Abilities have similarities to others seen in the anime. **'Aquos X' has a similar design as Aquos Cyclone and almost has the same G-Power effect. **'Ventus X' has the same design as Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot. **'Haos X' has the same design and G-Power effect as Haos Force. References Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Japan Exclusive Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities